Circle you, Circle you
by Nikun
Summary: Bangunan itu mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya yang kelam namun disanalah ia menemukan kenyataan yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, based on vocaloid song kagome kagome.


Bocah itu menatap pria dihadapannya dengan mata polosnya yang kini berurai air mata saat beberapa pria mengangkat tubuh kecilnya keatas sebuah meja besi yang dingin. Sedangkan pria yang menjadi target tatapan bocah itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Dengan wajah yang datar ia dan beberapa orang lainnya mengikat tubuh kecil yang memberontak liar mencoba meloloskan diri ke meja besi itu.

"Yang satu ini tidak bisa diam sekali," seru pria berpakaian serba putih itu. Rambut silver miliknya sangat senada dengan pisau yang sedang ia gengam. Melihat pisau yang tengah digengam pria itu, sang anak yang kini telah terikat sempurna itu semakin histeris. Teriakan dan isakan kecilpun lolos dari mulutya yang telah tertutup sempurna oleh kain putih yang terikat kencang disekitar mulutnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kita harus 'membongkarnya' dalam keadaan sadar" ujar seorang pria lagi yang sedari tadi sibuk memengangi tubuh bocah itu.

"Hei, kalian. Jangan banyak bicara, kita harus segera menyelesaikan yang satu ini" teguran dari salah satu pria berpakaian serba putih lainnya yang kelihatannya lebih tua dari dua pria tadi. Mendengar teguran itu, dua pria tadi segera menangguk dan kembali melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

Pria berambut silver segera mengarahkan pisau ke arah leher sang bocah. Sang bocah yang kini bisa merasakan dinginnya permukaan ujung pisau yang menyentuh lehernya hanya bisa pasrah dengan nasibnya. Air mata yang sedari mengucur deraspun ikut membasahi sebagian permukaan pisau besar itu.

Mata sang bocah menatap pria yang mengelilinginya untuk terakhir kalinya. Saat itu pula lah ia dapat merasakan tajamnya pisau mengoyak kulit dan dagingnya dan tiba-tiba semuanya lenyap...

~~(-_-)~~(-_-)~~

Circle you, Circle you

By: Nikun

Disc: Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto, Kagome Kagome by kamiyanagi, Vocaloid by Yamaha corp

Warning: Sedikit sadis, OOC, Typo

Rate: M

~~(-_-)~~(-_-)~~

Pagi itu tepat di tanggal ulang tahunnya yang ke-9, Uchiha Sasuke lagi-lagi harus dipindahkan kesebuah panti asuhan yang entah keberapa kalinya. Terlalu sering 'di oper' dari panti asuhan membuat bocah berambut hitam itu tak terlalu peduli lagi kemanakah ia akan dibawa. Menjadi yatim piatu sejak lahir membuatnya kebal dengan kesendirian. Jangankan mendapatkan teman untuk bermain, bocah berambut hitam itupun tak yakin ada anak yang mau menyapanya ditempat barunya nanti.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai Sasuke," suara seorang wanita yang Sasuke kenal sebagai pengasuhnya dipanti asuhannya terdahulu menyadarkan anak laki-laki itu dari lamunannya. Anak itu mengangguk tanpa mengucapkan sepata katapun. Mata Onxy miliknya lebih tertarik melihat pemandangan musim gugur diluar jendela mobil alih-alih menatap wajah wanita yang kini sedang menyetir mobil itu.

"Bibi," sapa Naruto pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari dunia luar. Wanita yang dipanggil bibi oleh bocah itu menoleh sebentar sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi kejalan perbukitan yang kini mereka lalui saat ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kali ini aku nakal?"

Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang bocah sukses membuat wanita berusia 40-an itu menghentikan mobil mendadak membuat suara mendecit yang memekakan telinga. Dipandangnya bocah berambut hitam itu dengan wajah bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya wanita itu.

Sasuke tampak membalas tatapan mata unggu yang memandangnya "Apa kali ini aku nakal sehingga aku harus 'pindah' lagi?" tanyanya sebelum buru-buru menunduk. Reaksi dari wanita itu saat mendengarkan pertanyaan pertamanya tadi membuat Sasuke cangung.

Wanita itu tertawa pelan sebentar sebelum kembali menjalankan kembali mobil hitam itu. Mendengar tawa sang wanita sukses membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya 'apa yang lucu', Namun tentu saja tak berani ia suarakan.

"Tentu saja bukan karena itu, kau anak yang baik Sasuke. Hanya saja ada alasan yang lebih penting untuk memindahkanmu"

"Hal penting?, kalau aku boleh tau, apa itu?"

"Kau ini benar-benar ingin banyak tahu ya"

"Ma-maafkan aku"

"Aku tidak menyalahkan mu kok, tapi untuk yang satu itu aku ingin kau mencari tahu sendiri nanti"

Kalimat terakhir dari mantan perawatnya itu membuat Sasuke benar-benar tutup mulut, baginya sudah cukup ia melontarkan pertanyaan hari ini walaupun jauh didalam hatinya ia masih bertanya-tanya alasan apa yang dimaksud wanita itu.

**~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~**

Sebuah mobil hitam kelam tampak memasuki sebuah bangunan panti asuhan. Setelah menempuh tiga jam perjalanan melewati tiga jam perjalan melewati perbukitan akhirnya Sasuke tiba ditempat barunya itu. Dengan perlahan ia pun turun dari mobil yang ditumpanginya sembari membawa tas bawaannya sedangkan sebagian lagi dibawa oleh mantan pengasuhnya. Seperti kebanyakan anak-anak saat tiba di lingkungan baru, Sasuke segera mengamati keadaan sekitarnya saat ini.

Panti asuhan itu jauh dari perkiraan Sasuke. Memang ia sudah sering menyinggahi banyak panti asuhan dan kebanyakan bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk ditinggali anak seumurannya, tapi bagi Sasuke panti asuhan inilah yang paling aneh. Bentuk luarnya memang seperti bangunan pada umumnya walaupun banyak daun-daun yang berserakan, namun kondisi didalam bangunan itulah yang membuat bocah seperti Sasuke bersembunyi dibalik tubuh pengasuh lamanya. Bagunan itu memiliki banyak lorong dan kamar, lantainya terbuat dari kayu begitupun dengan langit-langitnya, dan dindingnya berwarna putih pudar dimakan usia. Namun bukan bentuknya yang membuatnya takut. Yang membuatnya takut adalah bau dari bangunan itu.

Karena bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke, bau bangunan ini persis seperti bau rumahnya saat ia menemukan seluruh anggota keluarganya dibantai. Otak kecilnya sama sekali tak mengerti bau apa ini, yang pasti ini bukanlah bau yang menyenangkan ditambah dengan hawa tak nyaman yang kini ia rasakan semenjak memasuki bangunan panti. Padahal hari itu adalah awal musim panas tetapi tampaknya matahari enggan menampakan diri hari itu.

"Sasuke perkenalkan ini adalah Sai, dialah yang akan mengasuhmu disini" Sasuke menatap orang yang baru saja diperkenalkan oleh mantan pengasuhnya itu. Namanya Sai, Sasuke tahu itu beberapa detik yang lalu dan baru beberapa detik ia mengenalnya, Sasuke tahu bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan. Kulit pucat Sai mengingatkan Sasuke dengan warna dinding rumahnya sebelum keluarganya dibantai dan dinding itu berubah menjadi merah. Mata hitam Sai mengingatkan Sasuke akan hitamnya langit malam saat ia tiba-tiba terbangun ketika mendengar jeritan sang Ibu, dan yang lebih penting adalah senyuman palsu yang terpasang diwajah Sai saat ini. Senyuman itu mengingatkannya akan senyuman yang ditunjukan Kakaknya seusai membunuh seluruh keluarganya.

Yang pasti, setiap bagian tubuh Sai membuatnya harus mengingat kenangan terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Namun ia tak bisa menolak untuk tidak tinggal bersama pria bernama Sai itu. Jika ia melakukannya berarti ia kehilangan satu-satunya tempat dimana ia dapat tinggal, Sasuke tak mau itu terjadi. Ia benar-benar tak mau jika harus hidup mengelandang tanpa tempat tinggal lagi. Oleh karena itu, ia harus bersikap baik kali ini.

Sasuke terdiam disudut ruang utama panti asuhan itu. Ia menunggu mantan pengasuhnya berbicara dengan pria bernama Sai itu dan dari sudut dimana ia berdiri sekarang ia bisa melihat kearah lantai dua bangunan itu. Sama dengan lantai satu. Lantai dua bangunan itupun tak berbeda jauh. Hanya ada lorong-lorong kelam yang Sasuke tak tahu ujungnya. Namun diujung tangga menuju lantai dua, sesosok anak laki-laki menyita pandanganya.

Sasuke terpaku untuk beberapa detik memperhatikan setiap detail anak laki-laki yang kelihatanya sedikit lebih muda darinya itu. Anak itu memiliki rambut pirang cerah yang sangat kontras dengan suasana kelam bangunan itu. Mata biru langitnya yang besar memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan olehnya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar membuat Sasuke terpaku disudut ruangan itu. Anak itu, anak yang memperhatikannya dari ujung tangga kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya dan tanpa sadar senyuman itu dibalas oleh Sasuke. 'kurasa tempat ini tak seburuk kelihatannya' pikir Sasuke.

"Nah Sasuke, aku tinggal dulu ya. Jaga dirimu baik-baik" suara wanita itu lagi-lagi menganggu lamunannya. Sasuke menenggok kearah mantan pengasuhnya dan membalasnya dengan senyuman dan anggukan seadanya. Wanita itu balas tersenyum sebelum akhirnya pamit.

Sasuke memandangi mobil mantan pengasuhnya sebentar dari jendela besar yang tersedia tepat disebelahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali menolehkan pandangan kearah tangga tepat dimana ia bertemu pandang dengan si pirang sebelumnya, tapi apa yang dilihanya bukan seperti yang ia harapkan karena bocah pirang itu tak lagi berdiri disana. Sasuke kini hanya melihat ujung tangga tanpa menemukan keberadaan si pirang. Sebuah rasa kecewa memenuhi perasaan bocah itu.

"Sasuke," Sasuke yang tadi sempat menundukan kepalanya sontak mengangkat kepala saat mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Sai yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dihadapannya itu tersenyum yang bagi Sasuke lebih menakutkan daripada gedung ini sendiri. Ditangannya Sasuke bisa melihat ia membawa koper yang tadi dibawakan oleh mantan pengasuhnya.

"Ayo, kita lihat kamar barumu"

Dan dengan kalimat itu Sasuke mengikuti pengasuh barunya menuju kamar yang nanti ditempatinya. Namun, saat ia baru mengambil beberapa langkah. Tepat saat tiba-tiba suhu udara turun drastis, sebuah suara berbisik lirih tepat ditelinga kanannya,,

"_Cepat pergi dari sini,,,"_

**To be continued**

**~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~~(-o-)~**

**(A/N)**

Apa ini!, kenapa Nikun buat fic lagi padahal yang satu lagi belum kelar. Gomen nee~~, abisnya gak tahan gara-gara keseringan denger lagu kagome-kagome yang dinyanyiin sama Hatsune Miku feat Megurine Luka. Tapi serius serius deh, ini lagu wajib didenger apalagi kalau lagi sendirian malem-malem #ajaransesat. Yosh, cukup segini dulu untuk saat ini, nanti Nikun lanjutin. Review, kritik maupun saran sangat Nikun tunggu demi perbaikan cerita abal ini.


End file.
